Young Two Legger Love
by soccerchick-08
Summary: Tobe finds himself falling in love with Loey but he doesn't know how to tell her. Dom botches up his blossoming relationship with Kel. Tobe and Dom form an agreement to help one another. Tobe's POV. Tobe/Loey. slight K/D one-shot


I was suddenly inspired. I hope Tobe is the vision of a lovestruck teenager but still in character. Enjoy!

((()))((()))((()))

'_Gods curse it all!'_ I continued to pace the hay littered stable floor. I didn't mean to be so agitated but it seems that my foul mood was making the horses around me anxious, Hoshi especially. She had always been like a doting mother.

"_Tobe what's gotten into you? You never act like this?"_ I sighed and tried to calm myself down from my hormonal rampage.

"_Itsa two legger problem Hoshi."_ Hoshi's response was to snort hot air from her nostrils. I know this to be her laugh.

"_It can't be much different than us horses during mating season." _I cocked my head to the side in thought and my blonde hair shifted to cover my eyes.

"_It's somethin' like tha'. Jus' the two legger version."_ Hoshi again snorted in laughter and I could see her faint memories of running away from overconfident stallions last spring. I smiled briefly at her faint memory. She looked happy, not that she wasn't with Lady Kel, but it was a free sort of abandonment to be chased. Of course it was just as thrilling to be the one chasing. Albeit, it was just as frustrating. I gave Hoshi a short rub on her star as I knew she loved and said goodbye to the other horses. It was almost time for staff practice. I would finally get to see _her_.

I left the stables to retreating knickers and met the bustling town of New Hope. The once small refugee fort had grown into a town in its own right. People were no longer from separate villages but they considered themselves apart of this functional town. Lady Kel had done wonders to the town. It now had a council that had town members meet and discuss the problems and betterment of New Hope. Lady was still here but not truly needed as she once had been. Truly, I think she'll get a new assignment soon and then we'll be off to some new place. But I'm not sure if I could leave New Hope. It's my home. It's where all my friends live. I don't think I could ever leave _her_. I don't know what I would do if I had to get out of bed in the morning and not see her at staff practice without fail.

I continued to walk to the alcove where Lady held her staff practice for the children of New Hope. I passed by the barracks and heard some of the men wolf whistling. I couldn't help it, I had to look over and see what was happening. I saw members of the Own, recognizable by their silver and blue shirts and hose, watching as a black haired man kissed a woman with ruby red hair. I found myself stepping closer to watch the two's embrace. Now don't get me wrong I've seen my fair share of kisses, I worked at an inn and I am fifteen. I know things. But I had never really thought about the art of this--this pre-canoodling ritual. I suddenly knew that I must learn how to do this properly before I ever thought of declaring my feelings to _her_.

The sergeant seemed to be covering the woman's mouth with his own. Not merely covering her mouth, it seemed as if he was smothering his mouth with her own. I momentarily wondered how she could breathe properly. One of his hands was captured in her hair. I hope Sergeant Dom cut his fingernails today or else that lady would surely be bleeding from her scalp. I heard the bell toll and I remembered where I was headed and made a few more mental notes before continuing on my way. I didn't want to be late to staff practice! I'm sure Sergeant Dom will be with another lady another time, he seems to enjoy kissing them a lot. I wonder if it's better than it looks. It looks more dangerous than anything else.

((()))((()))((()))

There she was. Her dark brown hair swayed as she struck as instructed by Lady. Her cheekbones were prominent with her hair tied back in a leather throng. Her tongue stuck out in concentration. I smiled in spite of myself, "Tobe? Tobe? Tobe!" My eyes snapped back from her beauty and met Lady's cool hazel eyes. I smiled meekly before returning to the jabs she had been instructing us in. I heard a snicker from beside me and didn't have to turn to know it was Irnai.

"Someone needs to stop staring at his ladylove." Her voice had a playful teasing lilt to it so I didn't have to fear she would tell _her_ or _her_ siblings. I didn't respond to Irnai but instead continued to keep up with the rhythm of Lady's commands until practice ended. I helped Lady Kel collect the staffs from all the young'uns and gave the best sultry smile I possessed as I took a staff from the teenage girl with deep brown eyes. She smiled at me before leaving to go to the mess hall. I wanted dearlyto go and follow her but I always helped Lady Kel put the staffs away. We carried the staffs back to the armory and as we began walking towards the mess hall Lady Kel stiffened and stopped walking.

Now this was very curious since Lady is usually very hungry after practice and the only thing that usually stops her is when a townie has a question. But she had been getting less and less questions since most of the disputes and questions now went to the council. I peered over Lady's shoulder (I was now as tall as her shoulder!) and saw the retreating form of Sergeant Dom leading the ruby haired woman into the Own's barracks. I was tempted to follow them to get more tips but I knew that they were doing much more than kissing. The two of them must be in heat. I hadn't noticed Lady walking briskly away from me so I ran to catch up to her tall frame.

"Lady?" There was something wrong. I knew this. I knew things when it came to Lady Kel. Her back was rigid and her face stone still. She remained silent and I decided not to push. We made it to the mess hall and everyone greeted Lady Kel cheerily but she seemed to give a half hearted response. Merric and members of the Own tried to engage her into conversation but I didn't bother listening. I just watched the beautiful brown haired girl blow her soup so it would cool. I hardly noticed as Lady Kel got up to go to her room until I was tapped by the nice desert man from the Own. I scurried to catch up with Lady so I could sleep in my adjoined room next to hers. Just because we've been together for five years doesn't mean I don't think she wouldn't leave me. I couldn't bear for her to leave me behind again.

((()))((()))((()))

I woke up when the sun hit my face. I can't say I was happy to be woken by the sun but now I could see those beautiful brown eyes again. Nari and a couple more sparrows were next to my head. They usually waited for me to get up and they would take me to wherever Lady Kel was. Lady noticed one day that I had dark circles under my eyes so she said that I must sleep in instead of getting up early with her. To this I said that she could just sleep in, but of course Lady _never_ listens to reason when it comes to training. It really isn't my fault I sleep in. I used to jump at the faintest sound from Lady Kel's room but it seems that nowadays I sleep like an ogre. At least I have the sparrows. Jump stays with me during the cold months because his joints are starting to get stiff in the morning.

I rose from bed in my loincloth. It wasn't till after I got out of bed that I realized my thighs were sticky. I'm glad I don't sleep in the same room as Lady Kel anymore. I took the sheets off my bed and put them in the hamper and changed out of my loincloth. I threw on clothes. I looked over at the mirror and saw my straw colored hair that needed to be cut and my willowy body that seemed to be swallowed in my slightly large shirt. Upon further inspection of my face I found a red bump on my forehead that hurt slightly when I touched it. Ugly and red. I couldn't help but scowl at my reflection before leaving the room.

I pushed my hair around so that it hopefully covered the bump. I walked out of the building and walked over to the mess hall. I grabbed some warm porridge from the servers and didn't see _her_ anywhere. I did find Sergeant Dom and some of the men from the Own so I walked over to join them. I was met with smiles, hellos, and a few men tousled my hair. Sergeant Dom got one of the other men to move over so I could sit next to him, "So Dom tell us how last night went." This came from one of the men that had a big grin on his face. Actually I take that back, everyone had a grin on their face.

"Why Fulcher you know I cannot speak of such adult content around Kel's young charge." He looked down at me and winked. I didn't understand though, I _knew_ he had a lady with him. Why should it make a difference? Maybe he didn't know that I knew about these things.

"Don' worry Sergeant Dom, I saw ye wit' the red 'aired woman." The whole table erupted with laughter. I still don't understand why, I stated a fact. It wasn't meant to be a joke. But Sergeant Dom was reddening nonetheless.

"Why don't we keep that between the of us two Tobe?" He seemed embarrassed? I can't imagine why. He was obviously enjoying himself yesterday.

"I can' do tha."

"And why not?"

"Cause Lady Kel saw too. You'd 'ave to ask 'er too." This only seemed to further the laughter from the men. I was still confused. Maybe there were some things I didn't know.

The nice desert man seemed to be giving Sergeant Dom an I told you so face, "You dug your own ditch Dom. The Lady Knight will probably bury you in it though."

"It's not like you ever had a chance with her." This one came from one of the many grinning men. He was wiping his eyes of tears. I'm still confused.

"I have to find Kel." Sergeant Dom got out of his seat, "Tobe, do you know where Kel is?"

I nodded before saying, "Nari does. I jus' need ta put this bowl away." I got up to give my bowl to a dish washer and then continued on my way out the door with Sergeant Dom following on my heels.

"What did Kel see last night?"

"She saw you an' the woman wit' red 'air go inta the barracks." Sergeant Dom cursed under his breath but I knew what he said. I knew some good curse words.

"Was she upset?"

"Its 'ard to say wit' Lady Kel. Bu' yes she was angry. Why are ye so concerned?"

Sergeant Dom seemed to fumble with this question, "Because we're friends."

"Were ye friends wit' tha' lady las' night?"

Now Sergeant Dom seemed to hesitate which seems silly to me. You are either friends or you're not, "Yes we are friends." His breath seemed to accentuate the word friend but I don't know why.

"So do ye kiss all your friends like tha'? Or jus' the girls?" Now I knew the answer to this question. I just wanted to make sure that Sergeant Dom wasn't going to play around with Lady Kel like he had this red haired woman. Poor Sergeant Dom. I don't think he knew what to say. But I did have a directive with these questions, "Cause I have this friend. She is a girl an' I wan' to become more than friends wit' her. Jus' like you do with Lady. If ye help me, I'll help ye."

Sergeant Dom seemed even more flustered than I had thought he would be. I guess I was wrong about that too. Nari led us to where a school was being built behind the healer's. I immediately became worried. Lady didn't usually go where things were being built because she felt guilty for not being able to help. Everyone knew what a bad carpenter Lady Kel was. I was relieved to find her without a hammer in hand but instead talking to the head carpenter. Sergeant Dom headed towards her without much thought. I smiled to myself, this should be fun. I watched from a distance as Lady Kel became more and more irritated with Sergeant Dom. He seemed to be trying to placate her without much luck. Lady finally walked away from Sergeant Dom and he came walking back to me, "Okay lad what do you need to learn?"

I grinned in spite of myself, "I need ta learn 'ow to kiss." Sergeant Dom's jaw nearly dropped past his Adam's apple.

((()))((()))((()))

I was not grinning any more. Everyone else around me was though. I was in the Own's barracks. I am miserable. Who would have thought that learning to kiss would be so embarrassing? Sergeant Dom might have all the ladies after him but that didn't make him a good teacher. He currently had me practicing on a bag of flour in front of half his squad. The bag of flour had a mouth, eyes, nose, and eyelashes drawn onto it. Utterly humiliating, "No, no you can't hold her like she's a bag of flour. You have to be gentle."

"Oh come off it Dom, most girls like it rough."

Dom glared at one of the hecklers. "Just take your lips and land them right on her lips." I tried, I really did. But I was nervous and I missed the drawn on lips and instead my lips met the sack's imaginary nose. This created even more peals of laughter. I know my cheeks are fiery now, that is if they weren't before, "Oh come off it lads. You either need to all leave or be silent." When he saw that no one planned on leaving or being quiet, he ordered them out. Their heckling voices cleared out and I felt like I would be eternally thankful to Sergeant Dom, "I don't think this method is working."

I nodded my head slowly feeling like a failure, "Now, now don't think it's because of you. This just isn't something you can teach. Kissing is—well kissing is something you get better at as you practice. As you practice on a real person. For each person you have to adapt. Some women aren't able to hold their breath long while others breath through their nose. Some are hypersensitive to little touches. Each woman is different."

"Bu' how do ye know how to treat each girl?"

"You don't." Dom smiled down fondly at me. For a moment I felt as though Sergeant Dom could be kin, "I always justified my kissing and—other activities with women as practice. I was practicing so that I could make the woman I finally settle down with the happiest woman in all of Tortall." Sergeant Dom paused and then sat upon a couch and patted the spot next to him. I scurried to sit next to him; this was a man with vast knowledge on women! "But you have to find a good balance. If you go around and well-- I guess you already know the whole birds and the bees talk?" I nodded, "Good. If you go sleeping around with women then they may no longer see you as a serious long term companion. But you also have to realize what you are doing by consorting with some women. For nobles we have to worry about reputations. Women especially. Women are called awful names if they are put into bad situations. Does this all make sense?"

I nodded, "So where does tha' put milady?" We may have just had a male bonding moment but that doesn't mean for one moment I am letting this man past me if he has bad intentions of _practicing_ on Lady Kel.

"Well—gods. Kel is—she's always been—different."

He had his mouth open to say more but I interrupted, "O' course she's differ'nt!"

"Now don't get me wrong, I didn't mean that as an insult. I'd love to be—more than friends with Kel. Just like you would like to be more than friends with Loey." I blushed furiously at this, "I think Kel could be the one I've been practicing for."

I nodded my head slowly and contemplated his words before saying, "Sergeant Dom if Lady Kel accepts ye than I woul' too."

"Thank you Tobe." Sergeant Dom leaned over and hugged me. It was a real nice hug, not one of those silly manly one armed hugs, "Now I have an idea for Loey and then you'll be on your own from there." I grinned and leaned in to give my ear to the romance master.

((()))((()))((()))

I was pacing again. This time it wasn't in the stables. It was up on the landing where all the lookouts were. I had managed to gain a secluded part of the landing away from too many eyes except one nearby scout. My palms were sweaty despite the cool night. The full moon made everything visible to my naked eye and I scoured the New Hope grounds for Loey.

Sergeant Dom had given her a note. Or so he said. Maybe she had found out she was meeting me and been disgusted. Maybe she had seen the red bump on my face. Maybe she thought I smelled like horse dung. Maybe—there she was. I couldn't help the great big grin that formed on my face. She climbed the ladder to get to the top. She hadn't seen me yet.

As she was about to reach the zenith of the ladder I grabbed her hand to help her up. Her eyes seemed to widen a bit but they didn't seem scared or terribly angry to see me. In fact she looked quite happy! I hope she doesn't notice my clammy palms. She was now standing in front of me. Sergeant Dom and I had rehearsed what I would say but the truth is I couldn't remember any of it, "It's a pretty night."

I sucked in a big gulp of air. Those words had just come from her lips. I found myself mesmerized by her. My belly felt like it was doing somersaults. I could hear excited whinnies in the background. My body felt warm. I didn't need this coat I was wearing, it was a warm night. I almost said something corny and cheesy that she would smile at but honestly why talk when you can show how you feel? That's the wonderful part of being human. You have the option to decide which way you should go. And at this moment I was following my animalistic instincts as I cupped her chin and leaned into those soft lips.

All the tips and hints from Sergeant Dom went out of my mind. I gently kissed the girl that was in front of me, in my hands and did what I felt she would want me to do. This is how it must have been with Hoshi when she ran away from the stallions. I felt alive and oblivious to the world! I didn't even see the big white grin coming from the sapphire eyed sergeant who was on duty near us.

((()))((()))((()))

Well I hope you enjoyed it. I had loads of fun writing it. I don't believe there are many Tobe/Loey fics out there so I hope this was refreshing :] Let me know what you thought!


End file.
